


Always Believe

by Zavoj



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavoj/pseuds/Zavoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's the little acts that make a friendship grow strong and weather any storm.</p><p>Reader/Jack Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Zavoj does not own, nor claim to own, _Rise of the Guardians_ or you. This is purely written for fun. No money is being made from this piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw _Rise of the Guardians_ and fell in love. With Jack Frost of course. And with Santa. And the Easter Bunny. And Jamie. and the whole damn movie. It is freaking AMAZING! And so, I deemed it necessary to write for Jack. Because I'm craving some Jack Frost fluff atm.
> 
> Sorry that Jack only makes a cameo at the end, but I thought this was the perfect first chapter. :3 And age will be given at the beginning of each chapter, because that changes (obviously. how can you write fluff for 18 year old looking Jack and an 8 eyar old reader?). Haha. ^^
> 
> Reviews are loved! :3

On The Roof - 8 years old

            Your older brother was planning on putting up the Christmas lights instead of your mom, and you jumped at the chance to help him. It was exciting to get to go up on the roof! Even after a blizzard came through and left a healthy coating of new powder on everything, you could not help the excitement of going up on the roof. You loved high places, you loved the snow, and you loved Christmas lights!

            Your brother, Eric, popped out the screen from his second story bedroom window and climbed onto the roof.

            "Okay (Name). Hand me the lights," he said, popping his head back in the window.

            Clever for you age, you'd grabbed a step ladder, and hauled the lights through the window that way. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been big enough to get them over the high window sill.

            "Thank you! Do you need help out?" Eric asked after the lights were on the roof.

            "Nu-uh! I got it!" you replied, grinning and struggling your way out onto the icy roof.

            The two of you worked diligently at hanging the lights. Well, your brother worked diligently at hanging the lights, while you looked out at the white world around you. Winter was your favorite season! And it always would be, you knew. Snow was beautiful.

            You could hear your great big dog, Rex, barking in the yard below. He was chasing something around the yard, leaving a beautiful, abstract picture with his paw prints in the snow. The dog was huge, and black, and built for snow. And you loved him. He kept you warm on winter nights. He was your puppy, just under a year old.

            Looking over the edge at the snow banks up against the fence, you grinned. Once you were done helping your brother, you planned to go chase Rex around the yard, and build a fort in those snow banks. You only wished they were closer so that you could jump down into one.

            "(Name)! Catch!" Eric tossed the end of the light strand to you, but he caught you by surprise. Standing on the edge of the roof, you slipped on a patch of ice as you lunged forward to grab the strand, and found yourself falling off of the roof. You were so shocked you forgot to scream. Eric screamed your name and tried to grab you as you fell, but to no avail.

            A strong gust of wind slowed your fall and righted you so you'd land on your butt rather than your back. You sat right down in a snow drift with little more than a 'thud'. You looked up at your brother with eyes as wide as saucers.

            "Are you okay?" your brother shouted down, his head hanging over the lip of the roof to stare at you.

            Shaking, you stood up and looked at the snow pile. There had definitely NOT been one there a moment ago. But nothing was broken. You were basically uninjured.

            "I'm fine!"

            Your mother had come sprinting to the door when she saw you fall. She rushed out to look you over and chewed out your brother for allowing you on the roof. Being sixteen and on the roof was one thing. Being eight and on the roof was quite another.

            "Are you sure you're all right?" your mother asked, still fussing over you.

            "I'm fine! The snow pile moved and caught me!" you told them. You'd always loved snow, and it loved you enough to run over and save you.

            Your mother chuckled despite herself. "Snow doesn't move that fast honey. I think you just didn't see it before."

            "Or maybe Jack Frost moved it!" Eric shouted down with a snort of laughter.

            "Jack Frost?" you replied. "Who is that?"

            "He's in charge of winter. He controls snow and wind and cold!" Eric told you with a smirk on his face.

            "Stop teasing your sister!" you mother commanded. "Come of sweetie. Let's go make you some hot chocolate."

            "Okay!" you said happily, following your mother inside. Before you shut the door, you whispered, "Thank you Jack Frost!"

            Standing on the edge of the fence, a teenager with snow white hair, a long shepherd's staff, and no shoes, smiled. No one could see him, save the dog. That was the reason he had been there in the first place: to mess with the dog in the yard. But he _had_ summoned the wind and moved the snow. He smiled as he hopped into the air to fly away. "You're welcome, (Name)."


	2. Early Monring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is too you for the kind of fluff I'm used to writing, but I think this turned out alright~
> 
> Reviews are loved~ :D Enjoy!

Early Morning - 8 years old

            After your fall from the roof, your mother refused to let even Eric get back up there. Instead, you had to wait for your dad to get home from his business trip to hang the lights, and it made you sad. Your house was the only one on the block that didn't have colorful lights outlining the roof.

            When you couldn't sleep, your favorite thing to do was watch the lights through a frosted window and draw pictures in the fog that you made with your breath. Even though Christmas was just around the corner, Santa was far from your mind as you stared at the festive lights. The only person with magic that you'd thought about for weeks was Jack Frost.

            Eric had refused to tell you more when you asked _why_ he was in charge of winter and where he lived and if he had lots of friends. Eric ruffled your hair and laughed as he swiped car keys from the counter and left to go do big boy things with his friends.

            Staring out the window, you watched the pretty lights twinkling along the roof for a few moments before you got bored. They were pretty during the sunrise, but not as pretty as when it was midnight. You'd been watching them for hours, ever since your mom and brother had gone to bed.

            You blew on the cold window to create a foggy patch you could draw in, absently drawing a little house and a stick figure you landing in a pile of snow. Stick figure Eric stood on the roof looking down at you, and another stick figure was pushing the snow under you. But that stick figure didn't have a face or hair or clothes like the others. You stared at it for a long time in the growing light, slouched on one elbow on the windowsill.

            And then suddenly a smile appeared on the blank stick figure's face, and then spiky hair, and a long staff with a curve on the end. Your eyes sparkled in wonder as you saw a finger pull away from the window where no finger had been before. And then you looked out the window, your eyes still bright with excitement, to see a boy a little older than Eric crouched on your roof. He had spiky white hair and a stick like in the window drawing.

            "Jack Frost," you murmured in amazement as you pulled open the window. More excitedly and louder you said his name again. "Jack Frost! You are real!" you squealed excitedly. "You saved me!"

            The teenager with white hair looked at you as if you'd grown a second head. "You can... see me?" he asked, pointing a finger at himself.

            You nodded happily, trying to crawl out the window to give him a hug. This snapped him out of his daze as he gently pushed you back inside and climbed in after you. "You have to be careful! Roofs are slippery!" he warned, crouching down so he was level with you.

            "I just wanted to give you a hug!" you replied, reaching up and wrapping your arms tightly around his neck and squeezing.

            You couldn't see the pure joy on Jack's face as he returned your hug. He was believed in. He was _believed_ in! When you pulled away, he stood up and smiled at you. You grinned back goofily.

            "Do you want to draw pictures on the window with me?" you asked, pulling the window shut. The contrast of warm air hitting the cool glass as it shut caused the entire pane to fog up.

            He chuckled. "Sure."

            "I'm (Name)!" you told him as you turned back to your drawings.

            Jack smiled as he started to draw a snowflake. "I know."

            "Do you know lots of things?"

            "I suppose," he replied as you tried to copy his snowflake.

            "Will you be my friend, Jack?" you asked out of the blue, looking up at the snowy haired teenager.

            "Of course, (Name)."

            "Forever and ever?" you insisted.

            "Forever and ever."

            "YAY~!" You tackled him for another hug, which was very ineffective since you only came to above his waist.


	3. Naughty or Nice

Naughty or Nice - 9 years old

            You and Jack had just finished making a whole snow family. There was a mom and dad that Jack had made, a brother and sister that you had made, and a snow dog... Well, there was Rex. So much snow had matted into his black fur that he looked like a giant, walking snow dog made out of snow balls. He'd been outside for a week straight because your mom refused to let him inside with snow balls in his fur. Being outside longer, however, only made more snowballs.

            The big dog was sitting next to the snow girl and wagging his tail. He whined as Jack let the first snowball fly. You screamed and giggled, picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Jack. This started the three of you running around the back yard, throwing snowballs and laughing (or trying to fetch snowballs and barking in Rex's case). When you were out of breath, you dropped to the ground and started making a snow angel.

            Jack loomed over you with an armload of snow and grinned evilly.

            "No-!" you managed before Jack dumped the snow on you.

            You brushed the cold powder from your face and glared at him. He merely grinned and turned around to scoop up more snow. You stood up and tackled him, sending you both face first into a snow bank, laughing.

            Rex barked at the two of you, prancing around in a circle as you two lay on the ground, looking up at the sky.

            "You know what would be fun?" Jack asked.

            "What?" you replied.

            "Playing a prank on your brother."

            "Like what?" you asked.

            "Oh, I don't know, maybe dump snow on him?" Jack asked, his gray eyes flashing with mischief, as a smirk tugged at his lips.

            "That's mean, Jack! That will make him more sick!"

            "Hm..." Jack sat up. "Then what do you want to do?"

            "Take me flying!" you demanded.

            "Promise not to scream?"

            "Promise!"

            "Alright."

            Before you could respond, you were in the air. You gasped in surprise, looking down at the tree tops, which were all frosted in snow. It was too early for Christmas lights, but there was snow on all the rooftops. Jack had a hold of your arm as he whisked you around, laughing. After the shock wore off, you started laughing, too. Jack took you to his home in the forest, which was a little frozen over lake not too far from your home. Then he took you into the mountains, and made icicles for you on the trees. You made designs on the ice together, and only when darkness approached did he take you home.

            "That was AMAZING!" you squealed, hugging Jack. "Can we do it again tomorrow?!"

            "I gotta go freeze over Japan, but I'll be back next week," Jack replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously, just as yours were.

            Eric called your name from the house. He came out wrapped in blankets with a stern look on his face.

            "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in hours! Get inside before mom and dad get home. You know leaving the yard is against the rules! If you're naughty like that, Santa won't leave you any presents!"

            You hung your head and walked over to him. Sneaking a glance back at Jack, he waved and said goodbye. You mouthed goodbye back as Rex tried to follow you into the house, and Eric shooed him back outside.


	4. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh little kid angst... it's so... idk... innocent?

Going Home - 9 years old

            You woke up to no snow on the ground and frowned. It was really early in the morning, nobody was up yet, but still, the little snow that had remained yesterday was completely gone.

            Sadly, you knew what this meant: Jack would be going home. And he wouldn't be coming back until next winter. It wasn't fair! Jack was your only friend besides Rex. And spring took him away from you.

            There weren't any other little kids in your neighborhood. Just kids Eric's age, and they never wanted to play with you. You lived too far away from the kids at school to ever go play with them. Parents were always too busy to make it happen. It was so stupid! And now, even Jack wouldn't be there. He was Eric's age, sure, but he was cool! And he played with you!

            Sadly, you got dressed in your coat and went outside. It was still cold, but it wouldn't be for much longer. A big, black, wet dog attacked you with barks and licks when you stepped outside.

            You giggled. "Rex! You're not a snow dog anymore!"

            The dog barked before fetching a sopping wet tennis ball for you to throw. You smiled and threw it for the dog.

            "Hey," Jack said, landing lithely on the fence and walking the length of it.

            "Jack!" you replied. "How do you walk up there without getting splinters?"

            The snowy haired teen looked down at his bare feet and shrugged. He tapped his staff against his shoulder a couple times before jumping down from the fence. Rex ran over and licked him.

            "You came to say goodbye, didn't you?" you asked sullenly.

            "(Name)..." Jack said, walking over and crouching down to your level.

            Tears were already forming in your eyes as you balled your fists angrily. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

            Jack sighed and scratched his head. "Spring is here. I have other places to go."

            "No!" you screeched at him. "Stay here! Make it snow all year long! Stay here! Don't leave me, Jack!"

            The teen grimaced at the terrible noise. He put a hand on your shoulder. "Listen. Listen. I'll be back next year, okay?"

            "But who will I play with until you come back?" you sniffled. Rex had come plodding over with his tail between his legs. He wagged it hesitantly as he approached you and sat down at your side.

            "You can play with your other friends."

            "But I don't have any," you sniffled again.

            "Of course you do! Who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

            "Everybody!" you cried, bursting into tears and latching on to Jack's neck. "Nobody will play with me!"

            Jack wrapped his arms around you and picked you up, rocking you back and forth like a baby. "Hey, it's okay. You'll make lots of friends, I promise! Just smile and say 'hi' to people!"

            You held tighter to his neck. "Do you really think so?"

            "I know so. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend!"

            "Do you promise you'll come back?"

            Jack didn't say anything, but he set you down and grinned. He jumped back over to the top of the fence. "Goodbye (Name)."

            As he flew away you chased after him screaming. "WAIT! WAIT! COME BACK JACK! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IF YOU'RE COMING BACK!"

            Your screams turned into wails as your friend disappeared into the sky. You sobbed so hard you fell over. Rex ran to you and licked at your tears as you suffered the worst heartbreak.

            What if he didn't come back? What if he went home forever?


	5. Letters to Santa

Letters to Santa - 10 years old

            The first snow had fallen, and you were extremely excited because that meant that Jack Frost would be paying you a visit soon. Your mother, on the other hand, was less than thrilled that snow had come early. She complained loudly about it while she made dinner every night.

            But you didn't see Jack all of that day, or the next, or the next. And soon, you gave up on him ever coming. He hadn't ever promised to come back, after all. A month passed, and before you knew it, December was upon you.

            One cold night, you sat curled up in bed, staring at the big black lump at the base of your bed. Rex was a good doggy. And you loved him, because he was warm, and he listened to you. And the last winter, he had played with you and Jack in the yard. Rex was the only one who knew your secret.

            "Will he come back, Rex?" you asked the dog.

            The Newfoundland picked up his large head and looked at you with brown eyes, his ears perked up at his name. You crawled over to him and buried a hand in his thick, black fur.

            "He is real, isn't he?" you asked again. You'd told your mom that you couldn't wait for Jack to come back again. She'd told you that your imaginary friend would come back whenever you wanted him to, not just the winter. When you'd said, "But he's _Jack Frost_! And he's _real_!" she had waved you off.

            "He's not imaginary like mommy says, right?" You sniffled, holding back the tears as best you could. Rex whined, wagged his tail, and licked your cheek hesitantly.

            "Of course I'm not imaginary!"

            You jumped and turned towards the window as Rex began barking. Crouched in the opening was the very person you'd wanted to see.

            "Jack!" you said happily. "I thought you'd never come back!" You rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

            "Of course I'd come back," he replied, smiling down at you.

            "But you didn't promise. When you left. You didn't say anything," you protested.

            He ruffled your hair playfully when you let go and crouched down to your level. "I didn't think I needed to tell you. I thought you'd know."

            "But I screamed for you and you didn't come back!"

            "I had to go, (Name). But I'm back now. And we can have lots of fun!"

            "Okay! What took you so long?"

            "I was trying to sneak into Santa's workshop. That's why I'm late." He grinned at you.

            Your eyes had gone wide. "Santa's real, too?!"

            "Of course!"

            "But... Eric said he wasn't!" you replied, remembering how mean your brother had been the previous day when you'd mentioned Santa.

            "Well, he's wrong," Jack sang, walking over to your bed. Rex had quieted down, but growled at Jack as he got close. "Awe, don't you remember me, buddy?" Jack asked, sticking out his hand to pet the dog.

            White hair sparkling in the light on the moon, Jack turned around and smiled at you. "I would know. I mean, how could I sneak into Santa's workshop if he didn't exist?"

            "Did you make it in?!" you squealed excitedly. "What was it like inside? Is Santa nice? Are the elves happy? Do they have bells like in the movies?!"

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down!" Jack chuckled, perched on your bed. "I didn't get inside. North is kinda grumpy and secretive when it comes to his workshop. Yetis guard the whole place!"

            "What's a yeti?" you asked.

            Jack looked around for a moment, his mouth set thoughtfully. Then his eyes landed on your big dog. "Imagine Rex. Only bigger, and white, and walking around like a person."

            "That's so cool! So you know Santa?!" you asked.

            Jack rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."

            You ran around your bed to get at your desk. You grabbed a white envelope and ran back around your bed. "Will you give this to Santa?" You held the letter out for the teenager hopefully.

            "Er... I can try. No guarantees though."

            "Thank you, Jack!" you squealed. "You're the best friend ever!"

            "You're welcome," Jack replied, smiling warmly at you as he tucked the letter into the pocket of his hooded sweatshirt.

            The door to your bedroom creaked open, and your mother stood in the doorway. "You should be in bed. Come on, sweetie."

            Jack ducked out of the window while you were focusing on your mom. "But I'm not tired!" you protested.

            "You have to get up for school tomorrow. Come on. And let's close this window. It's freezing outside."

            Grumbling, you got into bed. Your mom tucked you in and sang to you until you fell asleep. Outside the window, Jack watched until you fell asleep before flying off to perch on a telephone wire. He pulled out your letter to Santa as read it aloud.

            "Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is for Rex to talk so I can have a friend when Jack leaves for the summer."

            Jack sat on the telephone wire for a long time, wondering if spending time with you was really good for you. He loved finally being believed in, but was he the cause of all your problems...?


	6. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love a little R&R~ reading & reviewing (get it?? get it?? :D)

Presents - 11 years old

            It was Christmas Eve, and you couldn't wait for everyone to go to bed so that you could wait up for Santa. Jack had told you he was going to try and sneak into Santa's workshop again while the big guy was away, so you hadn't seen him all day. But, you had made Jack something, and you hoped that Santa would give it to him if he saw Jack when he got back.

            Your mom tucked you in and kissed you goodnight before turning off the light and shutting the door. Rex lay at the foot of your bed like a good boy, but when you stirred a couple hours later, he hopped off the bed after you and followed you downstairs.

            The four year old dog had been mellowing out as he aged and made very little noise anymore, so you let him follow you as you crept down the stairs to sit under the Christmas tree, Jack's present clutched in your hands. Rex lay down next to you, and you put a hand between his shoulder blades. He was your always companion, and he'd helped (well... hindered) with Jack's present.

            You dozed off, resting your head on Rex, until he stirred. When you looked, a big man in red with a big white beard was coming out of the fireplace.

            "Santa!" you whispered excitedly.

            The man's eyes snapped to you. It had been completely quiet, and your voice carried.

            "Who is there?" he asked with a heavy accent.

            "Me!" you crawled out from under the tree, your big dog following you.

            "(Name)?" he asked, and laughed heartily. "Very clever. Now to bed."

            "But Santa..." you whined, "I want you to give this to Jack!" you held up a lumpy, poorly wrapped package. You had done your best considering you'd done it in secret.

            "Jack?"

            "Jack Frost! He knows you!" you said.

            "Jack Frost?" he chuckled. " _The_ Jack Frost?"

            "Yeah!" you grinned.

            "He said he was going to be at the North Pole today! Can you give this to him?"

            "North Pole?" Santa asked. He added something under his breath. He took the gift. "I will give it to Jack," he told you. "Now, to bed!" He ushered you from the room before leaving presents and going up the chimney once more.

 

            A tap on your window two days later woke you early in the morning. Jack, gray eyes, disheveled white hair, and all, was crouched on the roof smiling though your window at you. The green scarf that you'd made for him wrapped tightly around his neck.

            You got up, waking Rex from his sleep. The dog stayed on the foot of your bed as you opened the window and Jack hopped inside.

            "I love it!" he told you, grinning.

            "Really?" you asked.

            "Yes! It's wonderful!" he told you, crouching down to be level with you. Proudly, you noted that he didn't crouch nearly so much as he had when you'd first met. You were getting taller!

            "And I wanted to give you a Christmas present, too."

            "Really?"

            Jack nodded, held his hand up to his mouth and blew. An ice rose formed in his hand, and he handed it to you. "Merry Christmas (Name)!"

            You looked at it in wonder, turning the frozen thing in your hands. It was already melting, but it was still beautiful.

            "Now, what are we going to play today?" he asked, grinning.


	7. Baking Goodies

Baking Goodies - 13 years old

            Your mom was letting you make the sugar cookies this year. You felt so proud of yourself. You were finally old enough to be trusted in the kitchen. It was about time. You _were_ thirteen after all. You were a teenager now! Not a baby.

            "I need three batches, sweetheart," your mom said, kissing your forehead.

            "Mom!"

            "I can't kiss my baby?" she asked.

            "I'm not a baby!" you protested, crossing your arms and frowning at her.

            She only smiled knowingly.

            "Alright. Well, I'll be back after I run some errands. You and I can frost them if you're not done."

            You ignored her in favor of pulling out ingredients. As you worked, you noticed that the kitchen window over the sink was frosted over. You could see the hand as it drew a picture of two stick figures flying over trees. Afterwards, it wrote a question mark. Snowy hair, gray eyes, and then that grin that meant trouble appeared in the window, along with the long crooked stick.

            Shaking your head, you went over and opened the sliding glass door.

            "Why not?!"

            "I'm making cookies!"

            Jack looked into the kitchen, which was a horrible mess. It looked like he'd already been in there; white powder covered almost every surface possible, including the thirteen year old in front of him. He wiped a smudge of flour off of your cheek and grinned.

            "Can I help?"

            "What do _you_ know about baking, Jack?" you asked in disbelief, putting your hands on your hips. If not for the flour, you would have been very sassy looking.

            "I'll show you," he grinned and walked past you into the kitchen. He opened the fridge with his staff and balanced a carton of eggs on it and set it down on the counter. He then closed the fridge, cracked the eggs, and threw the eggshells at you before ducking.

            "Hey!" you squealed, running around the counter to try and catch the teenager of myth. He simply chuckled and jumped over the counter in one fluid motion, effectively evading you. However, the handful of flour you threw at him landed dead center on the front of his hoodie, making it look even more frosted than it already was.

            "Oh, this means war," Jack said, making a snowball and chucking it at you. He missed, and the snow exploded against a cabinet door. You threw more flour at him as you ducked below the counter.

            This duck and throw game went one for an hour. When you were done, pools of water and flour littered the kitchen. Rex, who had been hiding under the table since you'd let Jack inside, was covered in flour, making him look like he had white spots. You and Jack had called a truce, and were still laughing as the front door opened.

            Your mom came into the kitchen smiling, and stopped. All she saw was you, alone, covered in flour. Her kitchen reduced to chaos. Her daughter's dog hiding under the table.

            "What. Happened?" she managed between clenched teeth.

            You looked around the kitchen for the first time, noting the mess, before looking back at Jack. He shrugged and smiled. "What's the worst she can do?" he asked.

            Your mom didn't believe in Jack, so she couldn't see him like you could.

            "Um... Rex got into the flour...?" you proposed.

            "Grounded! Grounded for a month! Now start cleaning!" your mother growled, turning on her heal.

            She returned with a mop and a rag. " _Now!_ "

            You grabbed the rag and started scrubbing as Jack slipped out the back when your mother opened the door to let Rex outside. He had a knack of getting you into trouble and then leaving... But it was worth it.


	8. Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zavoj does NOT own any of the movie titles mentioned.
> 
> This was inspired by my mom, who dug up a bunch of old VHS's the other day. (Don't tell me if you don't know what a VHS is... I'd rather not know how dated I am already...)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Traditions - 15 years old

            You sat propped up in bed, Rex a big lump next to you. He was getting old, and he didn't like playing anymore. It made you sad, because the dog was also starting to lose weight. You hadn't wanted to think about what that meant about his future. He was your only company while you were bed ridden.

            Eric was home for the holidays from college, and he'd lugged up the old, little TV from the basement and the old VHS player for you to occupy your time. Your dog lay on one side of you, and the TV and VHS player on the other. Eric had felt bad, because your predicament was partly his fault...

            He was the one who had taken you skiing. He was also the one who fell when you got off the ski lift, catching your ski and pushing you over. The fall had managed to tear one of the muscles in your groin, and you weren't allowed to walk for two months. It blew. No more skiing, no walking. You were confined to your bed.

            But the box of old movies that your brother had found made up for it. When you'd been little, every Christmas without fail, you'd watched the claymation _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ , _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ , _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , the animated _Frosty the Snowman_. Usually just one, but sometimes more than one. The box also had a bunch of the older Disney movies like _Bambi_ , and movies that corresponded to other holidays, like the claymation _The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town_. All of which you'd watched. They were nostalgic. You loved it.

            The Easter Bunny one had just finished, so you fished in the large cardboard box for another old movie. You'd been playing movie roulette all week. Watching whatever you grabbed. But, there was only one left in the bottom of the box. You grabbed it and pulled it out sadly.

            Before you had a chance to see what it was, your window creaked open, and Jack hopped down into the room.

            "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Jack asked when he saw that your leg was splinted.

            "Skiing." You grinned. "Eric hit a patch of ice and took me down with him."

            "Holy cow!" Jack said, walking over to the side of the bed.

            "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

            "I should be fine in a few months. I'm not allowed to walk the rest of break."

            "That sucks!" Jack said, hitting the floor with the end of his staff. Rex whined and wagged his tail slightly, watching Jack.

            You laughed. "It's not that bad. I've been watching old movies. It's been fun." You held up the movie in your hand. You didn't know what it was, but you were sure it fell into one of the categories.

            Jack's mouth fell open, and he snatched the movie from you.

            "Hey!" you called in protest.

            "(Name)..." Jack looked up at you, and then held the movie cover up next to him. "Do people really think I look like this?!"

            The movie he was holding was _Jack Frost_. A claymation movie you'd seen once, long, long ago. It had been one of Eric's favorites when he was still young enough to appreciate them. You had thought that the evil guys were terrifying and that the story was very sad, so when Eric lost interest, you'd never watched it again. The boy on the cover was blue, like a smurf, with pointy ears, blue hair, and a sparkly silver hat. He looked nothing like the real Jack Frost, who was holding it.

            You laughed. "Well..."

            "Come on, (Name)!"

            "Okay, fine." You looked at the picture again, and then at Jack, one of your oldest friends. His tousled white hair fell over his forehead, but didn't quite hide his steel gray eyes. He couldn't have been more than twenty. You blushed, realizing how attractive he was. You'd never thought of him that way, before, mainly because he'd always seemed so much older.

            "I thought you'd just be flattered you had a movie!"

            "You're avoiding the question!" Jack protested, waving the movie back and forth.

            "No. You don't look like that," you answered, giggling at how upset he seemed.

            "So, is it any good?" he asked.

            "It's really sad, if I remember right. You lose the girl you fall in love with," you told him, taking the movie back and rubbing the frost off of it. Jack's touch had birthed frosty designs to coat the front on the cover.

            "I fall in love with a girl?" he asked.

            "Yeah. We can watch it if you want. It's not super long."

            "Okay! Then I can see what people think of me!"

            "Just remember, it's only a movie, Jack," you told him as he plopped down next to you on your bed. He sat cross legged, with his staff resting across his lap. It stuck out in front of you and over the top of Rex's back.

            "I'll remember!"


	9. By The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more reader development... sadly... no Jack this chapter. :/

By The Fire - 16 years old

            "I can't wait for Santa to come this year!" you said cheerfully to the younger kids huddled around the fire. Your friends had talked you into volunteering for a camp supervisor position for the Girl Scout troop for the weekend.

            "Me either!" one of the girls said. "I asked for a pony!"

            Another little girl laughed at her. "A pony? Puh-lease! I asked Santa for the limited edition Barbie!"

            The whole troop of eight year old girl began arguing about who had asked for the best thing for Christmas. And then the girls all turned to you.

            "Have you ever seen Santa?" one of the asked.

            "I have!" you said happily, remembering the stakeout with Rex that you'd had so many years ago.

            "What does he look like?!"

            "Well... he's got a long white beard, and he's big, and wears a red suit."

            "I could have told you that!" one of the girls complained.

            "Now hold on," you replied, chuckling. "Let me finish. He has 'nice' tattooed onto one arm and 'naughty' on the other. And he talks with a heavy Russian accent."

            One of the girls harrumphed and walked toward her cabin, her snow boots crunching the thin layer of snow with every step.

             "I don't believe you!" another girl said.

            You shrugged. You were used to being shot down when it came to Santa. Nobody believed that he was actually pretty intimidating, and you'd learned very quickly to leave off the swords that hung from his waist band.

            "Alright girls, time for bed!" one of the other teenage volunteers said, herding the girls to their cabins. You made sure the girls in your cabin were in bed, all zipped up, before returning to the fire.

            "What is with you and Russian Santa?" your friend asked as she sat down next to you.

            "What do you mean?"

            "While I thought it was funny when you first came up with it, why would you tell little kids that Santa is some badass Russian climbing down their chimneys at night?"

            "Because it's true," you replied. You picked up a stick and poked at the fire, not taking your eyes off the way it danced in the darkness.

            "Very funny. The girls are all in bed. You don't have to pretend to believe in Santa when it's just us."

            "Why wouldn't you believe in Santa?" you asked. You knew that one by one everyone in your class at school had given up the belief that Santa was real. They'd never seen Santa, so they stopped believing, but you _knew_ he was real. Just as you knew your best friend was not imaginary.

            All the other girls around the fire burst into laughter. "Good one! You're hilarious!"

            You sighed and shrugged. It wasn't worth the conflict that would follow if you insisted that he was real. "I try," you said sheepishly and talk quickly turned to boys.

            The only boy that had ever caught your eye was Jack Frost. Last winter, you'd finally noticed how hot he was, with his white hair and gray eyes and just a dash of freckles.

            "I know that look. Who is the guy, (Name)?"

            Startled out of your thoughts, you flushed. "H-his name is Jack."

            "What's he look like?" they wanted to know.

            "He's super hot." That was all you could say. Normal people didn't have white hair, or skin so pale, and certainly weren't cold to the touch. But those were all things you loved about Jack.


	10. Caroling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song referenced. I don't even know the name of the song... But yeah...
> 
> Enjoy~! :3

Caroling - 17 years old

            "Hey~ Do you want to go prank some kids?" Jack asked, jumping gracefully down into your yard from the fence.

            Focused on Rex, who had just slipped on the ice and fallen down, you didn't notice the young man at first. As you helped the big dog up, Jack walked over to the two of you.

            "Is everything alright?" he asked as you ran your fingers through the thick black fur, feeling the dogs hips to make sure neither of them had dislocated. You looked up as you massaged the joints gently.

            "Oh hey, Jack. I think everything is fine. Rex just slipped is all."

            "What are you doing?"

            "Checking his hips. As big dogs get older their hips get weak. I wanted to make sure I didn't have to take him to the vet."

            Jack nodded absently, tapping his staff against his shoulder as he always did when he was thinking.

            "Just give me a sec to get Rex inside and on his bed. Then I'll be back out, okay Jack?"

            The legend nodded as he watched you walk with your dog back to the house. The big black dog was limping slightly, but Jack figured it was just because of the fall. The poor dog had used to chase him around the yard, but now he only came outside to use the bathroom. And you were constantly beside him, babying him.

            When you did finally reemerge from the house, Jack was sitting on the fence, looking out at the trees.

            "What did you want to do today, Jack?" you asked, glancing back toward the house.

            He glanced at you, and to the house and back to you.

            "We don't have to do anything if you're worried about Rex. I can come back."

            "It's okay. I need the distraction."

            "Well, if that's the case... since its getting dark, want to prank some carolers?" he asked, flashing an evil grin.

            "Sounds like fun! What did you have in mind?"

            "I'll show you." Jack held out a hand for you to take, and you blushed slightly. You'd had a crush of Jack for several years, and never got used to touching him. Holding his hand every time the two of you flew somewhere was amazing. His cool grip counteracted your hot one.

            Once in the air, there was really no way of talking because the wind was so loud by itself that talking over it was pointless. You'd tried before, with the result of lots of yelled 'what?'s.

            He landed in the next town over behind a bush near a group of carolers who had just begun singing.

            _"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire~"_

            "I love this song," you whispered to Jack.

            "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

            "Well, we missed the next line because we're talking, but it's _Jack Frost nipping at your nose~"_

            "I don't nip people's noses!" Jack said, affronted.

            You giggled. "No, but it's a pretty funny mental image."

            Jack glared playfully at you. He pointed at the group singing. "They are going to get it," he told you. "And when they've had it, _you're_ gonna get it."

            "What is 'it'?"

            "Me, Jack Frost, nipping at your nose."


	11. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely curious of your reaction to this piece. Please review and let me know what it is!

Midnight - 17 years old

            He was gone. You couldn't believe he was gone. After ten years of being your constant companion and friend, he was gone. The vet had said heart failure due to dilated cardiomyopathy. It was common in older Newfoundlands. You knew exactly what that meant. Your dog was dead. And on Christmas Eve, of all nights.

            You sat on the roof just outside your bedroom window, watching the Christmas lights across the street twinkle. The tears in your eyes made them twinkle even more. Your brother had called you a baby for crying. And your parents had said he was just a dog. But Rex was not _just_ a dog. But that didn't matter, because he was gone.

            Alone, you let the tears fall. It didn't matter, because nobody would see. It was midnight. Overhead you saw Santa's sleigh go by. He hadn't stopped at your house in five years, but you still made a habit of waiting up to watch the sleigh sail on by in the night. And yet, it didn't bring you comfort this time. You buried your head in your arms and sobbed some more. _Just get another dog_. That was your parents' solution. But the new dog wouldn't be _Rex_.

            "(Name)?"

            You looked up to see Jack Frost looking down at you from the upper roof.

            "I don't want to play right now, Jack. Go away," you told him, fiercely wiping away your tears. You were almost an adult. It was unbecoming to cry.

            "What happened?"

            "Nothing. Go away."

            Jack jumped down to the level of roof you were on as agilely as a cat and crept over to you, his staff making a soft thud every time the butt hit the roof. He peered into your bedroom window, and noted the absence at the foot of your bed.

            "Where's Rex?" he asked.

            "He's gone, okay?!" you screamed. "Now go away!"

            "Gone?" Jack asked. "What do you mean gone?"

            "Gone. Left. Asleep forever. _DEAD!_ " you growled at him before climbing back into your window. Before you could slam it shut, though, Jack was through and standing in your room with you. Confusion written plainly across his face.

            "Dead?" he asked stupidly, dumbstruck.

            "Yes. Dead. Go away. I want to be alone." You walked over to your bed and curled up in Rex's spot. There was still black fur on the comforter from when he'd slept there the previous night, and the night before, and the night before that. He'd slept in that spot for ten years. Ever since you brought him home for your seventh birthday.

            Jack opened the window and hopped out. If you wanted to be alone, he'd let you be alone. But when he heard you sobbing into your blanket while closing the window, he hopped back inside instead. You needed a friend at that moment. And he was your friend. You'd made him promise. Forever and ever.

            He set his staff down before sitting next to your curled up sobbing form on the bed. He put a hand on your back and rubbed it in circles. He had no idea what to say. He knew how to deal with kids, but you hadn't been a kid for years. And so, he was at a loss.

            You sat up and latched onto Jack, still crying. You felt like you'd been crying for hours when the tears finally dried up. As your body succumbed to the fatigue it felt after almost twelve hours in the hospital with your dog, awaiting surgeries to try and counteract the inevitable, the collar you'd been clutching tight in one of your balled fists fell onto the bed. You fell asleep in Jack's arms, after murmuring a "Thanks for not leaving me alone."

            Jack laid you down on your bed and pulled Rex's blanket up to your chin to keep the cold away. You were already shivering from being in his arms for so long. He then picked up Rex's collar, undid the clasp, and fastened it around your neck. The collar was much, much too big for you, but he thought you would appreciate it.

            He backed out quietly, resolved to come check on you the following morning.


	12. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fun ride, and part of me is sad to be finished. But at the same time, I can look back on it and be proud of what I've done.
> 
> You guys are all amazing~ And happy reading~ (Reviews are always adored!)

Mistletoe - 18 years old

            Jack had stood next to the globe and seen just one light still shining brightly; one child who still believed. His first thought had been Jaime (and he'd been right that the boy believed). But later, he realized that meant that you no longer believed, for there was only one light. Not two.

            After Pitch was defeated, and the Guardians said goodbye to the children who had helped them, the five went back to the North Pole to watch as lights began to pop back up all over the globe. But Jack had no way of knowing if one of those lights was you. After all, you _were_ an adult now. He'd been so busy with finding out about being a guardian that he hadn't seen you all winter, and spring was fast approaching.

            "What's the matter, Jack?" the tooth fairy asked. "Is it your memories?"

            The young man shook his head and frowned at the globe.

            "What is it, then, lad?" North came up behind him and stared at the globe.

            Jack sighed and turned to face the other guardians.

            "I just hoped that she'd always believe in me." The boy shrugged and turned back to the globe. "But her light went out with all the rest."

            "Who is she?" the tooth fairy asked.

            Jack shook his head and made to walk away, but Santa caught him by the arm.

            "The girl that made the scarf. She turned eighteen recently. She won't be on this globe."

            "What do you mean?"

            "This shows the children that believe. Once they turn eighteen, their light goes out. They're not children anymore," the tooth fairy explained. Jack looked from one guardian to another before pulling out of their reach.

            You sighed heavily and lay back on your roof. Winter had come, and was almost gone, and still no Jack Frost. Spring would be there soon, and still no sign of your friend. He'd basically avoided you since the day after Rex died. You couldn't blame him; Jack was a happy, free spirit, and you'd been depressed beyond belief.

            Your new puppy whined and put his big feet up on the window sill. He'd been a Christmas present from your brother, and you were already attached to him. Your new puppy was a Bernese mountain dog, and he'd end up just as big, if not bigger, than Rex had been. At the moment, though, he was still small enough to pick up.

            The puppy licked your face happily as you pulled him out onto the roof and held him in your lap, watching the few sets of colored lights that were still up, even though it was the beginning of April. The night was cool, but winter was beginning to fade away.

            The oddest part of this winter, though, was that the younger kids had started talking about none other than Jack Frost. It made your heart soar to think that kids were beginning to believe in him. But you also wondered if that's why he hadn't visited you.

            There was a soft thump on the upper roof, which caused your new puppy to whine softly.

            "Hush, Jack. It's alright."

            "So you can still see me?!" Frost looked over the roof, and down at you.

            You looked up at the set of bright eyes looking down at you and chuckled. "I was talking to my puppy, but of course I can see you!"

            "I was afraid..." Jack looked away, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks.

            "Afraid of what?" you asked as your best friend landed softly next to you.

            Jack the puppy barked at Jack Frost and wriggled out of your grasp. He licked Jack's face happily and settled in his lap. Jack set down his staff and looked at the dog.

            "Did you...?"

            You giggled. "Uh-huh. Now tell me what you were afraid of."

            Jack explained his adventure for the winter in great detail, but when he got to the part where your light wasn't on the globe, you frowned.

            "I never stopped believing in you Jack."

            "But why? Why do you still believe in me?"

            "Because you've been a constant in my life every winter." You took his hand and laced your fingers through his. You'd been in the cold so long already; you didn't notice how cold his hand was. "You are my best friend in the entire world." You scooted closer to him as Jack watched you.

            "Besides, we made a promise." You grinned. "Friends forever and ever."

            You leaned in close and tapped his nose with your free hand. Jack grinned back at you happily before his eyes darted upwards. You followed his gaze to see an icy rendition of mistletoe hanging above your heads.

            "So, I hear there are rules about these," Jack said nonchalantly before leaning in to press his cool lips against yours. The Jack in his lap whined when you pulled away, and you helped the puppy back inside the window before turning your full attention to Jack Frost.

            "I will always believe in you. Until the day I die."

            You wrapped your arms around Jack and hugged him. The young man returned the hug gingerly at first, but then squeezed you tightly and planted a kiss on your forehead.

            "And I will be with you forever and ever. Just like I promised."


End file.
